Outdoor Activity
Lesson 3: '''Outdoor/ Gross Motor Activity ' '''Theme:' Healthy Eating Activity: '''Outdoor Time '''Class/Group: ECSE Classroom 12 students, all students are present Procedures: (This lesson plan is appropriate for fall) The children will be taken to a playground filled with fallen leaves from the trees. In groups of three or four, the children will gather leaves and put them in piles. After the leaves have been piled, the students can jump into the piles in groups of two. After they all have a turn jumping, they will take turns hopping on one foot into the pile of leaves. Then they can run or skip through the leaves. The children can also then take turns raking and sweeping the leaves. After the outdoor activity, there will be a discussion about the importance of exercise and staying healthy. We will talk about different settings exercise can take place in, and can tie that into staying healthy. Students can describe their experience with the leaves through the sounds they heard and the textures they felt (teacher states the words for the students to choose from). These descriptive words should be written down on a big piece of construction paper (word wall) for all the students to see. To end the lesson, the teacher will give an overview of the descriptive words they used to describe their experiences. The teacher should read the words aloud and have the students engage in choral reading. Related Thematic Unit Objectives: ' ' ''' *Students will be able to practice their gross motor skills by jumping, running, skipping, and rolling through the leaves *Students will be able to practice their fine motor skills by holding a rake and a broom and sweeping and piling leaves together *Students will be able to engage in a multisensory experience through crunching, feeling the different textures of the leaves (rough and smooth) and hearing the sounds when crunched. · Students will be able to A word wall in English will reinforce the words the teacher said aloud, and allows the children to see the words in front of them. · Students will be able to practice social/emotional skills through turn taking and socializing amongst peers. '''Materials: -Leaves - Rake - Broom - Construction paper -Marker -Gloves Vocabulary: 'rake and broom ' ' '''Modifications: ' #Students 1, 2 and 3 will be shadowed by an assistant to promote social interactions with their peers ' #Student 4 will be allowed to rake, sweep, and/or pile the leaves with gloves if necessary #Students 5 and 6 will have hand over hand assistance from the assistant teacher #Student 7 will have individual help (holding hands) from the assistant teacher for jumping in the leaves by the assistant teacher ' ' #Teacher will provide clear and explicit instructions paired with a physical action (movement) to students 8, 9 and 10, as well as necessary translations' ' ' ' '''Assessment: ' During play time in the leaves, the teacher will observe their gross motor development (running, jumping, hopping on one leg, rolling and skipping). When the students rake, sweep and/or pile the leaves the teacher will observe their fine motor development. ' ' Write the text of your article here!